Ignorance is Bliss
by Jules3033
Summary: What if this guy has been hurting Jo longer than we realized? What if it has been for awhile? What if she didn't come to Alex so soon? She will hide it until she can't.
1. Start from the beginning

This guy pisses me off. I hate him. Jason Myers. That is a combination of like Michael Myers and Jason. I have seen too many scary movies.

PRESENT-  
Jo is lying in a hospital bed, painfully aware of her fellow interns standing by the nurses station watching her through the widow. Alex is standing next to her protectively, watching her with concern.

The officer and his young partner stand in the room. "So lets start from the beginning" he asks gently. "when did all this begin?" She glances down at the fresh cast on her wrist, then up at Alex worriedly, afraid to speak. He nods, assuring her it's ok.

FLASHBACK-  
In the beginning he was sweet. The whole baby doctor thing? Total turn-on. He was what she was looking for. Sweet. His smile was warm, he was trusting. He bought her flowers and took her for dinner. But he had a temper.

At first he would get annoyed with little things. He hated how she spent time with Alex. Just little things. He would yell then apologize. Nothing she really feared.

Jo walks to the exit of the hospital, over an hour after her shift ended. Jason was waiting by her car.

"Where were you?" He demands. She smiles, "I saved a little boy today! He was-" He cuts her off. "I was waiting for you. And you were in peds? With him I bet." She looks down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" "I don't care!" He screams. Jo jumps back and looks at him frightfully.

Jason takes a deep breath and sighs. "I'm sorry babe. It's been a long day" She nods. "It's ok"

"PRESENT-  
"I-I'm sorry! It's not helpful, I know I'm sorry I didn't realize- I'm sorry please don't.." She sits up quickly and puts her good arm up blocking herself in defense. She bites her lip and whimpers quietly.

Alex puts his hand out, gently trying to ease her back down but she moves away instinctively controlled by fear. Once again she whimpers in pain and bites her lip harder trying not to cry out.

Alex pulls his hand back and sighs sadly. "Jo, you are safe. We won't hurt you. Sit back, please. Your ribs won't heal if you keep straining yourself." She looks up into his eyes, then back to the ground and lays back gingerly, trying not to jostle her ribs.

The officer looks at them patiently and asks "so what was the next big event?" She looks around untrustingly and continues.

FLASHBACK-  
He became possessive and he yells more often. Of course it seemed ok. He loved her. That's all she saw was the good. She justified his actions to herself and friends.

Jo walks into the bar and realizes that Jason isn't there yet, so she orders a drink.

As she picks up her drink and goes to find a chair, she accidentally bumps into a clearly drunken older guy. "Well hello sexy" he slurs, checking her out.

As she opens her mouth to tell him off Jason walks up behind her "Jo? What the hell are you doing with this guy?!" He cuts her off before she can speak. "Go. To. The. Car." He growls, turning to the guy.

The drunken man snickers "sorry man, but your girl is a hottieeee" Jason turns and punches the guy square in the jaw and walks out, leaving her to chase after him.

Jogging after him briskly, Jo stops him at his car. Putting he hand on his arm she looks to him desperately. "Just let me explain it's not-" "No!" He yells as he cuts her off again. He turn and pushes her harshly against the car. She gasps when her body makes contact with the side of the vehicle.

He quickly releases his grip. "Oh baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry." She looks at him, shaken, and mutters. "It's ok. I'm fine."

In no way do I mean to offend anyone who has dealt with domestic violence before. Constructive criticism is appreciated, I happily accept plot ideas and will credit you for them! Leave me a review, i will love you forever ;)


	2. It Escalated Quickly

Sorry i have taken so long to write this, i plan to write a lot more in 17 more days, after the school year ends and summer starts.

Jo snaps back to reality, shaking, after recounting her encounter with Jason.

"Why don't you just tell us what happened last night?" the younger officer asked, noticing her distress. Jo nodded but sat silently, staring at the neatly sutured gash on her arm.

"I have been living for Jason for about three weeks now. We were fighting and he grabbed me and I defended myself and he got mad. After that all I remember is being on the ground. He kept kicking me so I got up and hit him with a lamp and he ran." Tears running down her face, she paused. "I don't remember what happened in between that. And I don't remember after." Alex explained to the confused Officers "Its common for someone with a concussion to experience temporary memory loss." They nodded, thanked her for her time and walked out.

She thanked Alex and sent him out for coffee. She needed some time alone. She had lied. She remembered exactly what happened. She could almost feel him hurting her all over again.

~Flashback~  
Jo walked into the apartment that her and Jason have been sharing around midnight. She shuts the door quietly, hoping not to wake him. She turns, facing a dark figure. Frightened she drops her purse and backs against the door.

She fumbles with the light switch, and after a few attempts manages to switch it on. She sighs with relief when she realizes it is Jason. "God. You scared me!" He nods. "You're really late. Where were you? I was worried." "I was out to with the rest of the interns. I can take care of myself." "You should've called me! i was worried!" he yells at her. You don't own me!" As she turns to leave the apartment he grabs her by her hair and pushes her into the door. Taken over by instinct she punches him in the jaw.

Taking advantage of his loosened grip she quickly moves to the other side of the room. He turns and hits her and eventually she is on the floor and after what felt like hours he stopped hitting her and walked stormed out so he wouldn't kill her. Getting up slowly, each movement painful, she makes her way to her purse by the door where she dropped it. She retrieves her phone and dials a number.

~~PRESENT~~

Alex was standing outside at one of the little coffee stands outside the hospital. The worker handed him the two coffee's and smiled. "Rough night?" He nods. "You could say that."

~~FLASHBACK~~

Alex answers his ringing phone, first checking his caller ID. "Jo?" He prepared to tell her off, for telling him to get out of her life and then calling him again. But he heard her crying, talking too fast to make sense. "Jo. I need you to slow down. What's wrong?" She took a shaky breath. "I-I didn't know who else to call. C-can you come over? I'm h-hurt." "10 minutes. He shut his phone immediately and picked up his keys.

Alex got there in record speed, cutting off other drivers and driving faster than the signs suggested. After knocking an hearing no reply he backs up and kicks the door down.

Upon entering he sees Jo sitting on the floor against the sofa, slipping out of consciousness. Taking in her physical appearance Alex freezes. She had deep gash on her cheek, her lower lip was split, her right eye already black and blue. One wrist bent at the wrong angle, the other with a long bleeding cut. Bent forward, she was trying to prevent pressure on her ribs.

Looking up at Alex for a second she sees the worried expression on his face and looks down, ashamed to be hurt. He takes a rag from the ground next to the upturned table and presses it against her arm to slow the bleeding. "What happened?" he asks. "Why are you here?" she asks without looking up. "You called me. What happened?" "I didn't call you. Help me up." He shakes his head, looking at the blood that has dripped from her arm and face to the surrounding floor. Reaching for his phone he dials 911.

Jo looks up suddenly, whimpering in pain, immediately regretting the motion. "No! They can't see me like this, please don't!" After giving the address Alex puts down the phone and grabs another cloth to press against the gash on her cheek.

She flinches at the motion towards her and tries to move away, causing a wave of pain to surge through her. She grits her teeth and glares. "No. Hospital." Alex sighs. "I'm sorry Jo. But I would rather not be charged with murder. Try and stay awake." She nods, but everything was getting fuzzier. By the time paramedics arrived she is unconscious, and Alex had surveyed the damage to the apartment. She had fought. She fought hard. Tables and plants had been turned upside down, and lamps and vases were on the floor in pieces. He brushed her hair off her face and let the paramedics do their job.

~~PRESENT~~

Alex took the two coffees upstairs, but before he could walk back into the hospital he was surrounded by the other 4 surgical interns. They were asking questions so fast he didn't know what to say. "Shut up! She's hurt, she'll be fine, it's not my place to say what happened." He walked through them and down the hall to her room before they could fit in another question. They didn't need to ask what happened. The whole hospital already knew.

~~~  
So? What do you think? This chapter is a product of my insomnia. It is almost 1am and here I am, typing this on my cellphone. Suggestions/comments appreciated, it's like how I get my writing spirit! I apologize for any typos, it's late and I don't have my contacts in.


End file.
